Assessment of efficacy and dosage of treatment of central precocious puberty and growth hormone deficient patients with GnRH analogue, depot leuprolide acetate. Studies include efffect upon pubertal development, adult height and bone mineral density. Post treatment outcome including adult height and gonadal function are being monitored.